


One Year Itch

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Las Vegas (TV 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-13
Updated: 2004-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam celebrates her one year anniversary at working at the Montecito.</p><p>For <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dirty_diana"></span><a href="http://dirty-diana.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dirty-diana.livejournal.com/"><b>dirty_diana</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Itch

One year.

Actually one year plus a day, but who was counting.  Sam downed her drink in one shot, gasping slightly at the potency of the alcohol.  She motioned the bartender for another shot.  When it came, she just stared down at it.

One year and she was still here.  Still working for the Montecito instead of some place else.  Breaking all the rules she had set out for herself in order to protect herself.  She should have been gone six months ago at the very least, yet here she sat, celebrating her one year anniversary of working at the Montecito Casino and Resort.  Becoming more and more involved with the people around her, and forming several wonderful friendships. 

On top of that Sam had even unpacked her suitcases several months ago.  The suitcases were currently stuffed in the farthest corner of her closet and her clothes were now filling the closet and drawers of her room.  She had even started to accumulated a few knick knacks. 

It scared Sam.  Before, she had never unpacked her bags, had always left one hotel within six months of working there.  Had never stayed long enough to make close friends and then to started to really care for them. 

She should have been gone from the Montecito a long time ago instead of celebrating her one year anniversary.  Though she had made a few attempts at looking for another hotel to work in, they had all been half-hearted efforts.  She even had a few very attractive offers from the Palms and the Bellagio but she had turned them down as soon as the offer was made.  She couldn’t leave just yet.  She needed to stay and find out if Danny came home from Iraq.  Besides, she liked working with Ed, and Nessa, and Delinda and Mike.  She felt comfortable here, that  she really mattered to these people far beyond the clients she brought in. 

But there was a reason why she only stayed for no more than six months in one place.  Why she didn’t allow herself to get close to anyone. 

She kissed Mary last night.  And it didn’t stop at just one kiss.

They both had a bad day and had retreated to Sam’s room with several bottles of wine to console themselves, and celebrate Sam’s one year anniversary.  The wine had made Mary giddy, her laughter filling the room while they exchanged stories of some of their worst client experiences.  Mary’s face had been flushed from the wine and the laughter, her eyes bright and filled with life.   
The wine had loosened Sam’s inhibitions so much so she found it harder than ever to resist Mary’s sweet smile and her bright eyes.  Even though Sam knew Mary still had a thing for Danny she couldn’t resist reaching out once to brush Mary’s hair away from her face.  The resulting look on Mary’s face at the gesture, Sam just brushed aside as them being well on their way to complete drunkenness. 

But after they had finished off another bottle of wine, Sam had leaned forward to kiss Mary, interrupting Mary’s story.  Mary had tensed for only a moment, before relaxing into Sam and opening her mouth.  Sam remembered gasping, taken by surprise as Mary’s hands came up to pull Sam to her, tumbling into Mary’s lap.  Things started to blur after that.  All Sam remembered was the wonderful feel of Mary in her arms, the sounds of her pleasure and the feel of their sweat-slicked bodies moving together. 

When she woke up this morning with a splitting headache and Mary curled up against her, still sleeping soundly, Sam panicked and fled as fast as she could.  She then proceeded to spend most of the day avoiding Mary at all costs.  There was a reason Sam only stayed in one place for so short a time and why she never unpacked her suitcases. 

She was afraid to get to close to someone.  To have that person turn around and hurt her.  It hurt to let someone inside her heart and she didn’t want to hurt that way ever again.  Yet here she was, still in the Montecito and letting people entrench themselves deeper inside her heart.  Especially Mary, with her sweet smile and the hint of sadness Sam saw occasionally in her dark, brown eyes. 

Someone sat down beside her at the bar.  Sam ignored them and downed her drink.  She thought about ordering another one but getting drunk again was not going to help her.  Picking up her cell phone, Sam slid off the barstool only to find herself standing in front of the woman she had just been thinking about. 

Mary’s eyes were dark with concern and Sam could see the questions Mary wanted to ask. 

“We need to talk.” 

Sam shook her head, already striding away from Mary.  “I don’t think so, Mary.”  She was half way out of the bar before Mary caught up with her.  “Let’s just call last night a case of too much to drink and things just got out of control.” 

“How about we don’t and we find a place to talk about what happened?”

Sam stopped and turned to Mary, seeing the determined look on her face.  “Mary...”  Sam’s voice trailed off, uncertainty filling her.  She wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, to touch Mary’s soft skin and feel Mary against her the way she was when Sam woke up this morning. 

Mary’s expression softened a bit.  She glanced around the casino floor before taking a step closer to Sam.  “I enjoyed last night far more than I thought I would.  I like you, Sam, a lot and I want to find out just what is between us.”  She reached out to brush Sam’s hair away from her face, the gesture gentle and intimate, a remembrance of the same way Sam first touched her last night. 

“But there is Danny and I’m not sure what is between us anymore or what will happen if...no when, he gets back.  But I don’t want to lose whatever is between us right now just because I may still be holding out for something that doesn’t exist anymore between Danny and I.  So can we just go back to your room and talk?  To see exactly what is between us?”

Sam stared at Mary for a long time before closing her eyes for a moment.  When she opened them again, Mary was still watching her, waiting. 

“I don’t want to be hurt again,” Sam said softly. 

Mary smiled, a little sad and knowing.  “Neither do I.”  She held out her hand.  “Shall we go to your room and talk.  See if we can not hurt one another?”

Sam hesitantly reached out, her hand sliding into Mary’s.  “Alright.” 

She was rewarded with one of Mary’s sweet smiles and Sam thought that just maybe things might work out. 


End file.
